<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incorrect Quotes - Kirby edition by AetherF1ow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518356">Incorrect Quotes - Kirby edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow'>AetherF1ow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, incorrect everything, yeah im not adding tags i dont even know how</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherF1ow/pseuds/AetherF1ow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedede, walking into a bar: Remember, Kirby, you got to act tough.</p><p>Kirby: Okay</p><p>Kirby, to the bartender: I'll have a glass of milk.</p><p>---</p><p>The whole plot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magolor: I know it looks like the situation has gotten out of control.</p><p>Taranza: But?</p><p>Magolor: That’s all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daroach: Do you need a ride?</p><p>Kirby: Yes, that would be very kind of you!</p><p>Daroach: Ok.</p><p>Daroach: I hope you find one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marx: I have an idea.</p><p>Meta Knight: Does it involve breaking the law?</p><p>Marx: By now don’t you think that’s a given?</p><p>Meta Knight: I was just trying to be optimistic.</p><p>Marx: Don’t bother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magolor: Why are you sad?</p><p>Marx: I don’t know.</p><p>Magolor: So just for no reason?</p><p>Marx: Oh no, there are plenty of reasons. I’m just not sure which one it is this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gooey: Guess what I’m about to get.</p><p>Zero: On my nerves</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magolor: If I have to clean one more blood stain from the Starcutter's floor, I’m going to kill someone!</p><p>Marx: Sounds a little counterproductive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daroach: You know, not every problem can be solved with a knife.</p><p>DMK: *nodding* That's why I have multiple knives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magolor: I have very high standards, I'd never date anyone clu-</p><p>Marx walking in, tripping &amp; falling face first on the floor: Ahh shit, oh hi guys!</p><p>Magolor: I want him.</p><p>Meta Knight: Out of all people why the fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daroach: What's the fastest way into a man's heart?</p><p>DMK: Through the third and fourth rib.</p><p>Daroach: I don't know whether to be even more in love or extremely scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taranza: You know there's something called later right?</p><p>Susie, running on 14 cups of coffee and no sleep: But that's such a terrible concept though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirby: Based on statistical evidence, I think I'm immortal.</p><p>Meta Knight: Why?</p><p>Kirby: I haven't died yet.</p><p>Meta Knight: That's... not how that works.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magolor: *kisses Marx's cheek*</p><p>Marx: What the fuck was that?</p><p>Magolor: Affection.</p><p>Marx: Disgusting.</p><p>Marx:</p><p>Marx: Do it again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>their relationship in a nutshell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taranza: c'mon, Marx would jump in front of a moving car for you!</p><p>Kirby: Marx would jump in front of a moving car for fun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirby: violence isn't an answer!</p><p>Zero: you're right</p><p>Kirby: *relief sigh*</p><p>Zero: violence is a question</p><p>Zero: and the answer is always yes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marx: that'd go against my moral compass</p><p>B. Dee: your moral compass is a fucking roulette wheel</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meta Knight: what are you doing right now?</p><p>Dedede: helping Kirby look for his bag of candies that I ate an hour ago</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zero: Miracle Matter has insanely strong opinions on everything. Go on, ask him something no one should have an opinion on.</p><p>Dark Matter: Hey, Miracle Matter. What’s the worst multiple of four?</p><p>Miracle Matter: twelve obviously you fucking idiot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>miracle and zero could be swapped around ig</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meta Knight: Sailor Dee, when I’m gone, you’re in charge.</p><p>Sailor Dee: YES!</p><p>Meta Knight, whispering: Vul, you’re secretly in charge.</p><p>Captain Vul: Obviously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galacta Knight: What’s up, I’m back</p><p>Meta Knight: I literally saw you die, you died, you were dead</p><p>Galacta Knight: Death is a social construct.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meta Knight: If it’s a concussion, you have to keep him conscious, okay? Ask him questions.</p><p>Kirby, to Dedede: What’s seven times seven?</p><p>Meta Knight: Stuff he knows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magolor: I’m driving</p><p>Marx: Shotgun!</p><p>Taranza: Ah, no fair! You had shotgun on the way heER—</p><p>Marx: No, I found a shotgun!</p><p>Marx: *cocks it* And I want the front seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DMK: Do you ever, just, like, lie in bed with your eyes closed, and think about what it would feel like to DIE.</p><p>Meta Knight:</p><p>Meta Knight: Who the fuck invited you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axe Knight: L is for the way you look at me.</p><p>Mace Knight: O is for the only one I see.</p><p>Trident Knight: V is for very very extraordinary.</p><p>Javelin Knight: Egg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miracle Matter: You need a hobby.</p><p>Zero: I have a hobby.</p><p>Miracle Matter: Being edgy is not a hobby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Could substitute for DMK being Zero and Shadow Kirby being Miracle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow Kirby: You can’t just spend the rest of your life alone, dressed in black, listening to angry music and staying up all night.</p><p>DMK: Yes, I can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirby: Hey, have you noticed that things ending with ‘ie’ are nice and cute?</p><p>Kirby: Like cutie, sweetie.</p><p>Magolor: Cookie.</p><p>Marx: Die.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>